dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Centorea Shianus
Centorea Shianus (セントレア・シアヌス, Sentorea Shianusu), also known as "Cerea" (セレア, Serea), is the third resident of Kurusu's home. She is very prim and proper, referring to herself as a self-proclaimed knight. Appearance Cerea is a fair-skinned centauride with sky blue eyes and very long blonde hair, which is always in a high-ponytail. She has rather large breasts, the fourth biggest in the whole cast (next to those of her mother, Cathyl, and Tionishia). The most noticeable trait in her appearance are the lower horse-half of her body, and her horse ears. Personality As one of the noble creatures, Cerea is incredibly honorable and chivalrous, while being unerringly loyal to Kimihito. Also, she is somewhat archaic in speech and behavior. Centaurs have strict rules about only letting one's "master" ride on their backs. Naturally, Kimihito finds this out right after he spends most of his time riding on her back, as if she is a war horse. Since Kimihito becoming her master, she did threaten him when he grabbed her breasts to throw him off of her back. As a foreign creature outside Japan, Cerea seemly has troubles of grasping Japanese culture, as she confuses certain scenes from anime/manga as Japanese tradition, including the "fated" meeting when someone runs into another with toast in their mouth. While she usually does not show much affection, she is in love with Kurusu just like the rest of the girls. Although she isn't as sexually intimate with him as Miia and Rachnera, it is hinted that she wants to further her relationship with him, as when Kurusu told her and Miia to think of Suu as a child, she briefly fantasized of having had a child with him. Despite this, she reprimanded herself for the thought of having a child with her "master". Meaning she puts her duty as Kurusu's "knight" above everything else. Alongside Meroune, Cerea is the most level-headed of the harem, often trying to remain calm and composed no matter the circumstances and keeping the others in line if they go too far, especially Miia or Rachnera. Despite this, she is also the most easily flustered when in an intimate moment with Kimihito, sometimes even losing complete track of her surroundings.Chapter 13Chapter 16Chapter 17 Also, she has been shown to be just as possessive of Kimihito as Miia, the difference is that Cerea hides it much better and can seemingly be ashamed of it.Chapter 16 She seems to have strong willpower, as seen when the full moon appears. As opposed to Miia or Papi, Centorea seemed to be able to resist its effects, but only for a brief moment; after she succumbs to the moon's effects, she started behaving in a more seductive way towards Kurusu also injuring Kurusu after losing her conscious control over her immense strength. Chapter 6 She is also very protective of her self-proclaimed "master", trying to defend Kurusu from Suu when she first appears attacking people.Chapter 8 She also has a small fondness for RPGs. Cerea also seems to be rather shy when naked around Kimihito, as she accidentally kicked him when he walked in on her when she was showering but regretted her action immediately. Or when she was embarrassed to ask him to help her wash off after Suu covered her in slime. Also, despite her large breast size, she feels inadequate when faced with someone even more developed than her.Chapter 33 Due to her horse nature, Cerea's favorite food are carrots. She tries to hide her big appetite for the vegetable because people make fun of her for it.Volume 2 Omakes Skills and Traits *'Centaur physiology' **'Superhuman strength': Centorea possesses great strength, both in her horse half and her human half. She has been seen effortlessly lifting both Miia and Meroune with one hand eachChapter 17. She is also strong enough to use a log as a weapon to knock a wild boar unconsciousChapter 21. She also displayed her strength during the full moon, when she broke the table and the floor by just stomping on it with a single hoof. **'Superhuman Speed': She also has great speed and agility. She is able to keep up with a speeding scooter, while carry a full grown human on her backChapter 4. Her top speed is said to be 60 km/h (37.2823 mph)Volume 1 Omakes. **'Superhuman durability': Centorea is shown to be durable enough to jump through a second-story window at high speed and land on the ground without any noticeable effect on herChapter 16. **'High body temperature': Like horses, she has higher body temperature than Humans. Hers is 38°C (100.4°F) to be precise Chapter 13. This is the same as the average horse. **'Herbivorous': Centaurs are herbivores, as Centorea has said she can only eat fruits and vegetables, and not things like eggs or fishChapter 21 Chapter 29. She has twice the amount of taste buds a human does so the taste of food is much stronger for her. **'Miscellaneous': She claims her large bust is common in centaurs since centaur babies require a lot of nourishmentChapter 7. When her mother visits her, she is also shown with a large bustChapter 29. *'Swordsmanship': Centorea is quite adept at swordplay, and is capable of making multiple rapid and precise slashes. This, combined with her strength, makes her capable of easily slashing through several plastic water gallons with a dulled swordChapter 4, and cutting doors to piecesChapter 16. She is skilled and strong enough to easily wield a two-handed Claymore with only one hand. Her skills extend to other bladed tools as well, as she was able to use two sickles to fully shear a Satyr in just a few fast slashesChapter 33. *'Archery': She is also skilled with a bow and arrow; able to pin Papi to the wall with precise aimChapter 5. *'Strong willpower': Centorea seems to have a rather strong amount of willpower, as she is able to resist the effects of the full moon, if only for a brief moment. However, after holding out long enough to save and warn Kimihito, she then immediately falls under its effects and behaves in a more seductive way towards Kurusu just like Miia and PapiChapter 6. *'Miscellaneous': Centorea is a very perceptive person, as she was able to deduce from Ms. Smith's and Meroune's mannerisms that the latter might be of noble or even royal lineageChapter 12. This was later proven to be correct, as Mero is a princessChapter 34. Possessions *'Weapons' **'Swords': Centorea is known to possess at least two dulled, two-handed Claymores, which she can easily wield with just one handChapter 4Chapter 16 **'Bow and arrows': She also owns at least one bow, alongside a quiver full of arrows.Chapter 5 **'Lance': She is shown to be in possession of a medieval lance for Centaur jousting, though she is still not quite able to hit the center of her opponent's shield during duels.Chapter 21Chapter 29 She also owns a training lance.Chapter 29 *'Armor': Centorea possesses a full suit of traditional, medieval Centaur armor, designed for women.Chapter 21 *'Shield': To finish the set, Cerea also owns a large shield with a horseshoe emblem on it,Chapter 21 encircling a fleur-de-lis and underlined with scripted banner.Chapter 29 Plot She was given special permission to go out without a host escort to search for a "master" and accidentally runs into Kurusu in the streets while searching for her "master" (with a sword), and immediately picks him. During their conversation, a biker steals a lady's purse, to which Centorea gives chase with Kurusu on her back to assist her. After a long chase and several hijinks, they cause him to crash into some paint cans, but they crash as well. The thief tries to strike Centorea down with her own sword, but Kurusu jumps in front of her and takes the blow. He survives (due to the sword being fake) and later on at his house, Centora gains new respect for Kurusu as he is the first person to lay their life on the line for her and offers to become his servant, becoming the third resident at his house. Chapter 4 Later Centorea and Miia got into a fight when Miia tried to assert her dominance over the group by claiming that Kurusu belonged to her since she was the first resident of the house. The fight got even worse when it continued in the park and when Papi joined the fight. As the fight was about to break out between the three in the park; Sumisu quickly got involved and tried to shoot them with her tranquilizer gun in order for them to not accidentally injure anyone, only for Kurusu to take all three shots unknowingly. Cerea and the others later apologized for their behavior.Chapter 5 When Kimihito had been made into the guinea pig of a new amendment to the exchange program, allowing inter-species marriages, which presumably rendered the rule of "no inter-species sex" invalid, Ms. Smith introduced the inter-species marriage addendum. Unfortunately, this happened on the night of a Full Moon which awakened Cerea and the other monster girl's more primal instincts, resulting in Kurusu spending the whole night trying to avoid them all.Chapter 6 When Miia first attempted to cook, she accidentally poisoned Cerea and Papi with ther horrible food. This incapacitated them and left them unable to warn Kimihito about eating the food.Chapter 7 Later, when Miia was trying to improve her cooking skills, a Slime Girl snuck into the house, knocking Miia out. Cerea immediately attempted to protect Kimihito by slashing the slime with her sword. When this had absolutely no effect, Cerea was surprised, as Slimes tend to be the weakest enemies in RPGs. The slime quickly disappeared. Later Cerea, after asking permission from and being granted by Kimihito, joined him in a bath which he was taking. Embarrassed, she explained she is trying to protect him in case the Slime attacked again. Though this point proved moot, as she was quickly knocked unconscious when the slime reappeared.Chapter 8 Later, the Slime, now named Suu by Papi, continued to cause trouble around the house, accidentally absorbing many objects around the house and getting slime everywhere. While Cerea and Miia were angry at her and suggested bringing her to Ms. Smith; however, Papi quickly fled away with her. Miia and Cerea attempted to give chase, only for Ms. Smith to arrive. Later on Kurusu had decided to let Suu stay with them. At first Cerea and Miia were hesitant about it, but quickly changed their minds when Kurusu told them to think of her as a child which caused Cerea even to think of a having a baby with Kurusu someday (much to her own embarrassment); however, when Kurusu arrived home, Miia told him a little too late that Ms. Smith had arrived, culminating in the encounter with Ms. Smith which they had wanted to avoid.Chapter 9 Almost immediately Miia, Cerea, and Papi started panicking over what Ms. Smith would do to Suu, but Kurusu was too busy with the remodeling of his home to pay too much attention. Despite him thinking the remodeling was for Suu, the three of them took her and hid in the park, all the while hiding from what they thought were Smith's "minions" (in reality they were Meroune's escorts).Chapter 10 Trivia * Centorea, Meroune Lorelei and Rachnera Arachnera are the only Monster Girls currently known to have a last name; the first two also share the supposition of belonging to noble houses. * One of Centorea's swords resembles Andúril, from The Lord of the Rings.Chapter 16 * Her name is derived from her species name: "Centorea" from Centaur. In chapter 10, her romanized name is shown to be "Centaurea", closest to her race, but that didn't caught on even in the official translation, so it was changed. * Centorea loves carrots but she doesn't want to reveal it due to believing that she would be made fun of if everyone knew. Lately she's been into Kintoki carrots. * According to Miia, Centorea's breasts are her most attractive physical trait. Volume 1 Omakes ** In the same omake, it is explained that her very large breasts are due to baby centaurs being much larger than normal offspring, with mother centaurs needing bigger and larger breasts to satisfy their needs. However, this explanation seems to be flawed. Breast size is usually determined by how much fat cells are in the breasts. The only way her reasoning could be true is if her mammary glands were bigger and more productive and even then, as a virgin, her milk-ducts are not fully developed and would not be until late into her first pregnancy. * Her breast size is larger than 103 (an I-cup bra in Japan), which is the cup size of the bra that Miia bought for her, which was still too tight for Centorea. * Cerea does not wear bras or any form of underwear. It's not customary for Centaurs to do so.Chapter 14 She did however wear a bra purely for support when she jousted with her mother.Chapter 29 * As opposed to Miia and Mero, Cerea's genitals are on her animal half, as opposed to her Human half.Chapter 17Chapter 29 ** Strangely, despite this revelation, when Cerea imagined herself pregnant, it's clear the fetus is developing inside her Human half, which would be very inefficient, impractical and even very dangerous for both the mother and the child. It's also strange that earlier, Cerea mentioned Centaur babies are quite large, so it makes even less sense.Chapter 16 Okayado most likely "translated" her thoughts so the audience would understand, as we would not recognize a pregnant "horse". * Centorea resembles Arturia Pendragon from Type-moon's Fate franchise in terms of facial appearance and a bit in personality (Noted: while Saber is more cold and merciless, both Saber and Centorea are very prim and proper women, uphold knightly-cavalry codes of honor and are easily flustered by even the lightest teasing), and Winry Rockbell from Fullmetal Alchemist in terms of hair styles. ** She also refers to Kimihito Kurusu as her "Master" like just like how Saber refers to Shirou Emiya as her Master. * She is the first monster girl to possess weaponry. * Centorea was unaware until recently that she is actually born of mixed blood, as her father was human. It remains a mystery if that means her offspring, as she's not from a female-only race, can be more humanlike. * Centorea's room is decorated and furnished in traditional Japanese-style, known as washitsu or nihonma. She doesn't need a bed so she chose tatami mats to sleep on. She also likes the smell of bamboo. Her armor and weapons are kept on stands. * On Twitter the author drew her cosplaying as Ms. Baker from Gundam Build Fighter and Petra Ral from Attack on Titan, previous roles of Natsuki Aikawa. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monsters